


Спасти Рождество

by treeckster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: У Санты проблема, которую поможет решить Доктор, его давний друг.





	Спасти Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> написано на "Новогодний Календарь-2011/12"

Над вечной мерзлотой во тьме полярной ночи в сугроб со свистом приземлилась, покосившись на бок, ТАРДИС.

Дверь с трудом открылась, и в снег вывалился Доктор. Первым, что он увидел, был белоснежный наст, подсвеченный переливчатыми зелено-розовыми всполохами. Доктор, не вставая, посмотрел на часы — те показывали 24 декабря, и это радовало: значит, время назначения он, наконец, выставил верно. Окружающий мороз намекал на то, что место прибытия тоже совпадало с желаемым. Поднявшись на четвереньки, Доктор заполз обратно в ТАРДИС и сдернул с вешалки заранее приготовленную шубу. "Полтысячи лет ее не надевал," — подумал Доктор и порадовался, что в ТАРДИС не водится моль.

Десяток неверных приземлений назад Доктор уже высаживался в Лапландии. Стоял июль, пах клевер и жужжали пчёлы. На полянке дети собирали ягоды. Вдалеке паслись олени.  
Доктор подошел поздороваться с детьми, но, разглядев их, в ужасе отшатнулся. На него смотрели человеческие детеныши, но их вид напугал Доктора, и разговор здесь идёт не о пирсинге в неположенных местах и радужного цвета волосах. Дети светились. Они были как выводок маленьких Мастеров, только страшнее, потому что оставались человеческими детьми. Доктор, не проронив ни слова, развернулся и убежал в ТАРДИС.

Снежный наст искрился в свете северного сияния. Доктор поразился, насколько ярким оно было. В цветовой гамме выделялись ярко-синие всполохи, не присущие обычному сиянию. Будь Доктор человеком, его бы не спас от облучения даже сильнейший крем от загара.

Местность была пропитана радиацией, необычной для солнечной системы. С неба обрушивались ядовитые занавеси, раскрашивая мир вокруг. Доктор поплотнее запахнулся шубу и уверенно зашагал в одному ему известном направлении.

Вечером 24 декабря Джефф был занят покрикиванием на эльфов и латанием своего мешка. Олени уже нетерпеливо переминались во дворе, наполовину запряжённые. Эльфы метались по всему дому, путая рождественские носки, обёрточную бумагу, то и дело натыкаясь на прораба, который успевал везде и старательно отмечал в толстенной тетради все изменения в подготовке. Этот отчёт традиционно шёл в подарок самому Джеффу, чтобы старик, увидев ровные столбики чисел, подтверждающие, что всё прошло более-менее удачно, прослезился от радости и налил себе рюмочку шерри.

Доктор остановился недалеко от домика Джеффа и ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на небо. На горизонте, прячась за горами, тёмный небосвод разгорался необычно яркими ядовитыми цветами.

Мешок требовал основательной латки. Он не просто порвался — в нём сломался разграничитель пространства, и теперь вещи, закинутые в него, грозили провалиться в неизвестность и в другой точке Вселенной. Сперва Джефф для проверки забросил туда старые сапоги. Они исчезли бесследно. Однако в паре сотен световых лет от Земли материализовались крайне раздражённые подошвы с прилипшими к ним стельками.

— Ааа, Джефф, привет, старина!  
От неожиданности тот подпрыгнул.

Доктор достал отвёртку и, не церемонясь, направил её прямо в лицо приятелю. Джефф моргнул и попытался отмахнуться от назойливого зелёного луча.  
— Что ты делаешь? Помоги лучше. Движок в мешке, который ты поставил в прошлый раз, сломался, и теперь этот мешок мало того, что снаружи больше, чем внутри, так ещё и порвался.  
— Я так и знал, — пробормотал Доктор, считав показания с отвёртки, и бросил на Джеффа тяжёлый взгляд.

Доктор выдернул мешок из рук Джеффа и начал его теребить и рассматривать.  
— Ты его починишь? — спросил Джефф, когда из дырки мешка на него взглянул один глаз.  
Доктор зачем-то надел мешок на голову. Из дырки на него взглянул один глаз.

— Дело в тебе, старина, — Доктор наконец достал себя из мешка и помахал перед носом Джеффа отвёрткой. — За последние сутки на Землю обрушилось больше радиации, чем за последние десять лет вместе взятые. Я ещё не понял, почему. Но, сдаётся мне, если я передам показания ТАРДИС, то на орбите Земли смогу засечь нелегальный корабль.  
— Нелегальный? — брови Джеффа сделали что-то невообразимое и подскочили, чуть не запрыгнув на красный колпак.  
— Да, вполне. Скорее всего, что-то связанное с пиратским промыслом во времени-пространстве. Скорее всего, кто-то решил сбросить нелегальные отходы на планетку, которую все считают захолустьем Галактики... Все, кроме меня, я могу повесить табличку — "Привет, я Доктор, пожалуйста, проходите мимо", может, сработает.

Джефф вспомнил, как прилетел на Землю только потому, что она была в списке приграничных планет. Дюжину веков назад она казалась никому не нужной, и добираться пришлось до планеты на перекладных, но, видимо, с тех пор общее развитие центральной Галактики пошло в гору, и теперь Галактика ищет новые места для свалок.

— Но дело не в этом, — прервал размышления Джеффа Доктор. — Твой дом, как известно, аккумулирует в себе радиацию, возникающую во время северного сияния, и таким образом люди, живущие за полярным кругом, получают гораздо меньшую дозу облучения, чем могли бы. Я помню, я ставил батареи, и да, я уже их проверил — они работают исправно, но существует один нюанс.

Доктор остановился глотнуть воздуха, и терпеливо дожидавшийся паузы эльф немедленно подскочил к Джеффу и сунул ему в руки сортировочный список подарков. Джефф немедленно отвлёкся.  
— Да, да, всё верно... Нет, неверно! Больше палочек Гарри, никаких палочек Дамблдора! Дети любят Гарри, Гермиону и Рона, зачем вы добавили сюда ещё палочку в виде змеи Люциуса? Я же писал план. В нём чётко сказано, что подарки только для тех, кому меньше двенадцати лет!

Доктор отвлечённо следил за процессом, играя с подвернувшимся под руку йо-йо. Эльфа, наконец, отпустили.  
— Джефф, ты остаёшься дома, — тут же безапелляционно заявил Доктор. — Не волнуйся. Я поведу оленей.  
— С чего ты так решил?!  
— Вместе с волшебными палочками Гарри Поттера ты подаришь детям лучевую болезнь. Кстати, можно мне одну палочку Дамблдора? Он всегда был моим любимым персонажем.  
— Конечно, нельзя, ты не подходишь по возрасту.  
— А моё лицо? — Доктор лучезарно улыбнулся. Джефф оценил и задумался.  
— Мда, действительно, теперь тебе можно дать одиннадцать. Ты так часто меняешься! Когда ты успел сменить прошлую милую регенерацию? Моим оленям так нравился овощ в твоей петлице. Их одурманивал запах, и они были счастливы нестись за тобой галопом.  
— Да, они считали меня привлекательной оленихой, — Доктор поёжился от воспоминаний.  
— И подарки мы развезли тогда скоро, — ударился в ностальгию Джефф.  
Доктор подозрительно заглянул Джеффу в глаза.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не давал им сельдерея. Он для оленей — как валерьянка для котов. В любом случае, с той регенерации уже прошёл пяток других.  
— Поразительно! — восхитился Джефф.

— В любом случае, — нахмурился Доктор. — ты никуда не едешь. Твой дом собрал слишком много радиации, ещё чуть-чуть — и ты будешь светиться как собака Баскервиллей. Как и твои олени, кстати.  
— Но я не могу оставить детей без подарков! — драматично воскликнул Джефф. Доктор поджал губы.  
— Ну, поскольку от запаха сельдерея я уже избавился, я поведу.  
— Ты не похож на меня! Ты даже не толстый!  
— Ты тоже похудел, надо сказать! — оскорбился Доктор.  
— Я сбросил всего пару фунтов. Мои эльфы проводят замеры перед каждым Рождеством, я бы просто не пролез в трубы. К тому же эти мансардные окошки, ты их видел? Производители делают их в два раза уже труб! О чём только думают. Я что, должен входить через дверь?

— Джефф, Джефф, — воззвал к нему Доктор, бегая следом за ним по всему дому, пока тот раздражённо собирал с полок киндер-сюрпризы, шарфы и шоколадных зайцев.  
— Я не могу позволить тебе отправиться в путешествие в таком состоянии. Посмотри на себя! Ты искришь и переливаешься! Гирлянды будут перегорать в домах, на крыши которых ты приземлишься, обесточены будут сотни кварталов, а дети мутируют! Я знаю, о чём говорю, я уже видел развитие этой ситуации в будущем! Это ужасно! Светящиеся дети, собирающие гибриды клубники и топинамбура, — это просто пугающе.

— Не люблю топинамбур, — буркнул Джефф и задумался. Доктор стоял рядом, запутавшись в кем-то выпущенном серпантине, практически связанный, и с сожалением смотрел на Джеффа. Старик терпеть не мог таких моментов: он вспоминал, что слишком добр и крайне благоразумен.  
— Всё в тебе поменялось, кроме этого взгляда, которому я по-прежнему не могу ничего противопоставить. Ладно, Доктор. Что предлагаешь делать? Знай, что если тебе придётся отправиться вместо меня, моё сердце будет разбито. Я люблю эту работу, и не могу отдать её даже тебе. Представь, как будто ты отдаёшь кому-то свою ТАРДИС.

Доктор представил и тоже задумался, не оставляя попыток выпутаться из радужной ленты.  
— Сколько времени осталось до выезда? — спросил он. Джефф показал глазами на часы. Позади него тактично подпрыгивал эльф с новой кипой свежих отчётов.  
— Так. У нас есть полтора часа. Думаю, дети простят тебе, если ты немного задержишься.  
— Говоришь так, будто у тебя есть план.  
— У меня есть план, но в то же время у меня есть кое-что получше! — глаза Доктора загорелись, напоминая Джеффу о прежнем облике владельца.  
— У меня есть штука! — с этими словами Доктор высвободил, наконец, руку с зажатой в ней отвёрткой. Серпантин на нём рассыпался, и освободившийся Доктор побежал к выходу.

На улице было морозно и ветрено. Небеса переливались, но Джефф был готов проклинать опасную красоту.  
— Итак! Полтора часа, отличное время! Ох, Джефф, посмотри только на эти занавеси, одно из чудеснейших явлений земной атмосферы! Знаешь ли ты, что ни у одного жёлтого карлика в Млечном Пути больше нет планеты с таким же магнитным полюсом, и, следовательно, больше нигде в галактике не происходит такого великолепия, как на Земле? О, горящий азот и святые фотоны! Сюда прилетают туристы-дикари из других звёздных систем, чтобы полюбоваться на такую изящность! Земля — прекрасное место, а Рождество — лучший праздник в году!

Во время неумолчного восхваления северной живописности Доктор пробрался в поленницу, вытащил два одинаковых бруска и бросил их на снег.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Джефф и краем сознания отметил, что небеса действительно показались ему чуточку прекраснее. Он вспомнил, как увидел их в первый раз, и навсегда влюбился в северные широты.  
— Штуку!  
— Какую именно?  
— Джефф, хватит болтать! Лучше принеси мне самую длинную гирлянду, какую найдёшь. Да, и мне понадобятся все ненужные тебе палочки Люциуса Малфоя. И несколько искусственных ёлок.  
— Я не держу искусственные ёлки посреди хвойного леса, — возмутился Джефф. Но Доктор опять на него посмотрел, и Джефф тут же вспомнил, как эльфы пару дней назад, шушукаясь, тащили что-то большое в подсобку.

На глазах у изумлённых эльфов Доктор развинтил искусственный ствол, вытащил металлический каркас, и, орудуя отвёрткой, начал обматывать его гирляндой, попутно отрывая фонарики. Вторую искусственную ель постигла та же участь, и ёлки закончились. Установленная на брусках конструкция больше всего напоминала наполовину потопленный Титаник.

— Это что, транзистор? — полюбопытствовал Джефф, выйдя во двор проверить, всё ли в порядке с эльфами, оставшимися наедине с Доктором. Эльфы оказались загипнотизированными.

— Думай о нём как о локальной электростанции, — Доктор пожужжал отвёрткой, накрепко привинчивая к нужным местам ёлочные игрушки. Полученная конструкция выглядела угрожающе нелепой.

— Думаю, сойдёт, — Доктор махнул рукой на катушку. — Потом построю нормальный. Ну что, Джефф! — чрезвычайно довольный собо, он приобнял Джеффа. — Поехали?  
— Но ты сказал, что я облучу людей.  
— Ах, да...  
Доктор дотянулся до конца гирлянды и обвязал ею руку Джеффа. Затем переключил что-то в отвёртке, и в этот же момент конструкция загудела и засветилась, испуская плазму.

— Устройство аккумулирует всю радиацию, накопленную в тебе, преобразует её в электроэнергию, и — вуаля! — можешь порадовать соседей представлением, или попросту обеспечить их электричеством. Думаю, для этих целей тебе понадобятся соседи, -  
Доктор вертелся, как ёлочный шар, отражая от себя лучи обожания.

— Ну же, Джефф, можешь отпустить гирлянду, ты уже достаточно безопасен для детей... теперь их будет пугать твоя борода. Поехали, Рождество ждёт!

В ту рождественскую ночь леса Лапландии с высоты оленьего полёта выглядели так красиво: разряды (огни святого Эльма) горели на верхушках сосен, и весь лес, объятый мягким белым светом, спал под успокоившимися небесами.

Гораздо позже Доктор, зайдя в ТАРДИС, обнаружил в углу наряженную пышную ёлку, а под ней — подарок. Развернув его, он нашёл там волшебную палочку Дамблдора. Мерно гудели моторы, и дому Доктора определённо не хватало гостей.


End file.
